


Kirk in Chains

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: Photo-manip of Kirk in leather, cuffs and chains. WARNING: NSFW!





	Kirk in Chains




End file.
